The demigods meet the kanes
by devonp8800
Summary: percy jackson has another adventure awaiting him join him as he meets the kanes.
1. how it begins

THE DEMIGODS MEET THE KANES

This is a story about me Percy meeting the Kanes.

It all started with a normal day at camp half-blood. Me and annabeth hanging out at the canoe lake together flirting. When blackjack came flying in with a black kid on his back. When they hit the magic "force field" a gigantic explosion occurred . Blackjack came tumbling out of the sky and landed head over hooves next to annabeth and I.

Blackjack said "sorry boss, but I was flying over Brooklyn and I saw this kid doing magicy stuff on the roof of an old abandoned warehouse. So I thought hey a demigod and swooped down and picked him up." I was listening with intensity and then said " a little old isn't he." During the short moments while blackjack and I were conversing, the African american kid was getting up and looking around in astonishment. Wondering out loud he said "so this is why we are not allowed in Manhattan." I looked over at him "what is your name" I asked "and why are you in pajamas?" The African-American looked at me and said "my name is Carter Kane one of the most powerful Egyptian Magicians there ever were, I was chosen by the Egyptian god Horus to be his host, and did not die while I was one." he hesitated "and these are not pajamas, I always wear them they are actually very comfortable."

I looked him over befuddled and asked "you said something about a god named Horus, how come I have never heard of him?" Annabeth looked at me very reluctantly and said "Horus was the Egyptian god of war, also the king of the gods, he lost his eye in combat and was replaced by part of the moon, but the Egyptian gods are not real or so I thought until I met this boy I can feel the magic radiating off his skin." she paused "I do believe he is what he claims to be." I couldn't believe my ears, Annabeth actually believes this kid? what do expect me to think, so is the easter bunny and Santa clause real too?

* * *

chapter finally done i promise this will be the shortest chapter I do.


	2. why you dont mix greeks and egyptians

_**3 hours later**_

I didn't like the new kid carter. Just his attitude makes me mad, earlier I overheard him yelling at chiron about him going to get a girl named Sadie. With a really mad expression, he stormed out of camp. I did the normal teenage thing to do, I decided to follow him. About seven yards outside the Camp Half-Blood gate carter disappeared into a swirly hole in the ground he just disappeared completely. I had a hunch on what he was doing, I hope I am right.

I whistled for blackjack and in moments he was there. "Blackjack I am going to need you to do a favor for me," I said "can you take me to Brooklyn?" Blackjack whinnied and said he didn't want to do anything else today. So I pulled out the secret weapon, and say "How about for two sugar cubes?" He was glad to help me out. A few minutes later blackjack and I were soaring in the sky above an old abandoned mansion. When suddenly there was a ear-shattering explosion down below. What I saw was just Bizarre, even for me, which is saying something. Down on the ground there was some kind of snake headed leopard?! Interesting...Never seen that kind of monster before. Then I noticed Carter, and he was being dragged by a girl into some kind of chalk circle, and the girl was wielding a stick/boomerang thing. Another weird thing I noticed was all the floating Egyptian symbols that the girl seemed to be drawing with that stick. Like I said, Bizarre. I decided to play hero, and told Blackjack to swoop down and get me close enough to chop off that things' head. As soon as I was close enough I uncapped Riptide and slit the beasts throat. It seemed like a good idea at the time, little did I know I would be receiving great consequences for my actions.

I dropped down by carter and the girl, and of course, for doing so almost got my head blown off. Riptide blew up in my hands instead of my head. Of couse I started to flip out. I was screaming and yelling when, suddnely the ground beneath carter and the girl erupted with sewer water. Covering the two in sewage and making them look like soggy mummies. I calmed down and ran over there, starting to apologize. "I am so so so sorry I didn't mean to do that, but you made me so upset when you blew up my sword, even though I came down here to help you." The girl looked at me and absentmindedly pointed her hand at my now shattered sword. She started whispering these completely weird words that I didn't understand, and within moments, Riptide returned to my hands looking brand new.

The girl looked at carter, then back at me. "My name is Sadie Kane, and this is my brother carter, thank you for helping us, I am extremely sorry about your sword, but I thought you were one with Chaos." Chaos? " I am not '_one with Chaos'_ but I am a hero." I whistled and in seconds there was my trusty steed, blackjack. Finally, with a long conversation that she couldn't kill blackjack, I got Sadie and carter on blackjacks back, and off we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood.

**_5 Minutes later_**

We were all at Camp Half-Blood, and after a brief argument with Chiron got Sadie and carter a shower and a place in cabin eleven. As soon as carter had a bed ready he was out. I watched as Sadie put an uncomfortable looking pillow underneath his head. Now that I was thinking about it I was actually pretty tired myself, but of course I couldn't go to sleep right now, Because of the late night activities and I am a counselor so I have to participate. Then I heard the conch for dinner, '_ughh' _I thought '_At least now I don't have to wait longer'._

Tonight we were playing another capture the flag it was time I seen how good the Kanes could be. Of course Carter and Sadie were on my team. A good Twenty minutes later carter was with me getting the flag when all of a sudden, Jason grace jumps out of nowhere with his golden sword. I uncapped Riptide and sparks started to fly. I had to keep deflecting his blows, I was trying to keep my head from getting chopped off. Finally I hit him real hard in the head with the hilt of my sword, but not before he sliced at my ankle. _'great' _I thought _'i'm down with no water for about five hundred yards'. _I thought for the slightest bit of time that I was screwed, but that was until I saw carter turn into a ten foot tall glowing figure with a crooked sword and flag in his hands. He started racing to our side of the forest and finally I had victory in mind.

After a while of celebrating our victory, I pulled carter aside and told him how good he had done, after all he won us this celebration. i was actually starting to like the kid. That is when things went wrong.

* * *

**_A/N: cliffhanger sorry I'll add more to this chapter later send me Ideas about what to write, you know what do you want to go wrong pls r&r._**


	3. A Really Bad Nightmare

All of a sudden the ground underneath us started to rumble. **_BOOOM_ **a huge gust of air burst out of a hole in the ground, knocking me out.

That is when I started having odd dreams about chicken people. In my weird dream I saw disaster everywhere, but the weirdest part was that I saw myself lying under part of a broken tree, fast asleep. Another weird thing I saw was the chicken-person, which, to be more specific, was carters head on a chickens body. Now that was really weird, even in my book. I looked at carter and said "why are you in my dream as a chicken person?" Last time I checked I didn't invite a chicken person to my dream. "You are seeing my BA, or my being." he replied.


End file.
